


L'amant

by taebaebts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crushes, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, im sorry this is so bad, omega!sicheng, taeil is so protective over sicheng my heart can literally not take it, they've been crushing on each other for a long time ok, this is literally porn ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaebts/pseuds/taebaebts
Summary: Sicheng abruptly finds himself in desperate need of a heat mate – luckily Jaehyun is more than willing to offer his help as this was his chance to finally be with Sicheng the way he’d always dreamt of.





	L'amant

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you guys, this is so bad but i just rly love this beautiful ship and i wanted to show them some love
> 
> title means "the lover" and is inspired from my queen, and the love of my life, IU and her song "L'amant"
> 
> (english is not my mother tongue so im sorry for any mistakes that might occur)

thank you to my lovely [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shealezz/pseuds/Shealezz) for editing and helping me out, you're the best, dear!<3

* * *

 

Sicheng didn’t show up to their arranged date despite them having decided the date weeks ago.

The group of friends had planned to go out for a meal and drinks to celebrate Mark’s college admission, ready to start college that summer. They were sitting in the dim restaurant, the warm aromas from the food on the many tables in the restaurant. In the corner of the room sat the eight friends, around an oblong table, with one chair empty at the end of it.  

“We… There was a problem,” Taeil explained, lifting up his cup and allowing Taeyong to pour him some soju before continuing to explain Sicheng’s absence with several concerning gazes pointed at him.

Taeil and Sicheng had been roommates for almost a year, ever since Sicheng started college last summer, and the two omegas clicked from their first meeting. Although they were both adults, Taeil, being the eldest of the two, would always look out for the younger, taking Sicheng under his wing.

“Sicheng’s heat came sooner than we expected it to, so he’s… Well, he’s not feeling very well right now,” Taeil finished, seemingly avoiding his friends’ concerned gazes. It didn’t really matter that they were all close friends; there were still a handful of them that were Alphas and it just felt weird to talk about heats with them, even though they might be very understanding (perhaps even more than betas since Alphas went through ruts once a year as well).

“Is he okay?” Renjun, one of the minor wolves who hadn’t presented yet, asked Taeil. He was sipping on his glass of Sprite with a frown spread across his face, eyes glinting with worry for his beloved  _ hyung _ . It came as no surprise to Taeil though; Renjun and Sicheng had known each other for years, even before they moved to Korea, and just like Taeil had kind of taken Sicheng under his wing, Sicheng had done the same with Renjun.

Taeil shrugged, not quite sure what to tell the younger boy. On one hand, he didn’t want to worry Renjun even further but then on the other hand, he himself was tremendously anxious as heats were not something to brush off easily, especially not when it came out of nowhere, catching one off guard completely.

“He’s… He’s not doing well,” Taeil mumbled, pretending not to notice one specific stare on him that was almost drilling into his skull at this point. “It’s actually really bad. The worst case I’ve seen in a very long time. I think I have to contact one of the heat agencies tomorrow morning because it’s not… it’s not sustainable this way. I can’t get him to eat anything and just making him drink is difficult.”  

Heat agencies were not uncommon, per say, but they were viewed as the last option possible by the general public. They were becoming more and more acceptable and but it still felt wrong to most people to spend a few days with a completely stranger when they’d be in such a vulnerable state. Of course they’d been a lot of worst-case scenarios floating around the media ever since the agencies were established seven years ago, revealing all sorts of cases where the Alphas had taken advantage of the Omegas, accidentally mated the omega in heat, and being physically abusive and whatnot. These horrifying scenarios obviously didn’t happen very often, and the Alphas from the heat agencies were often highly trained professionals who were carefully selected to make sure they wouldn’t do such things to the omegas in their vulnerable states.

But there’d always be a chance of something like that happening because the werewolves would be led by their instincts, so close in touch with their primitive selves.

“No,” Jaehyun interrupted, staring at Taeil with a hard yet unreadable look on his face. “No, I think that’s a bad idea. Do you really want to run the risk with Sicheng?”

Taeil sighed annoyingly, rubbing his temples with his index- and middle fingers as if he had a migraine. “No, of course not, Jaehyun. But you’re not the one who has to deal with it, who has to see him in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. It’s so heart-breaking.”

“Let me help then,” Jaehyun offered, ignoring each of his friends’ judging stares as he only focused on Taeil.

It came as no surprise that his offer was received with scepticism from especially Taeil, who sent the younger male a suspicious glare. “Yeah, that’s really nice of you Jaehyun but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Jaehyun continued, leaning forward in his seat while he maintained eye contact with Taeil. “What is the problem exactly? Do you think I will abuse him or something?”

Taeil sighed despairingly before shaking in head. “No, Jaehyun, don’t be silly—”

“Then what’s the problem again? Don’t you think it’ll be better to let him be with someone he knows, who’s his  _ friend _ , rather than a stranger none of us know anything about?”

Hansol looked away, staring out of the windows into the dark night while Yuta was suddenly very interested in the straw in his drink. The atmosphere was extremely tense and nobody felt comfortable with the conversation between Jaehyun and Taeil and it felt like things were just waiting to explode.

Everyone knew that Sicheng and Jaehyun had had something going on for almost a whole year. They’d almost always be around each other, cuddling and whatnot, and it wasn’t an uncommon thing to smell Jaehyun’s scent on Sicheng, a subtle way of courting. It was neither unusual to see Jaehyun and Sicheng cuddling on Sicheng’s bed while watching a film on his computer. However, they  _ never _ crossed the line of being even the slightest sexual with each other.  

Unfortunately, nobody knew how serious things were between the two, if they were only fooling around—and that was the problem. If they were fond of each other to begin with, and if they chose to actually spend Sicheng’s heat together, the chance of “accidentally” mating was a lot higher and getting out of a mating was a long and extremely difficult process. Their friends’ worry was understandable but Jaehyun couldn’t help but wish that they’d just let him and Sicheng be. They were both adults after all and they could figure things out themselves.

“Didn’t you hear about what happened with that female omega just a month ago? The female who attends that high school near the city hall? Yeah, she was accidentally mated with someone she found through one of the heat agencies. There’s not much they can do to reverse it.”

They’d all heard about it. The incident had been all over the news for  _ weeks _ and it had really shaken the whole community and city since something so rare and terrible had happened so close to them. It was fair to say that people were sceptical with these agencies, especially after the female omega being mated without her full consent, but the agencies would live on. After all, some people didn’t have the luxury of having an Alpha that offered to spend the heat with them.

Taeil was torn. Sicheng was like his little brother, Taeil felt like they were as close as blood related brothers. It went against every instinct in Taeil to “hand over” Sicheng to these agencies but it was also risky to have Jaehyun spend the heat with Sicheng.

“Come on, hyung,” Jaehyun pressed, leaning closer to Taeil. “Shouldn’t we let Sicheng decide? It’s his heat after all,” Jaehyun lowered his voice, and he and Taeil maintained eye contact for a minute. Jaehyun could see the doubt and worry floating in the elder’s eyes, and meanwhile, he understood where Taeil was coming from, why he was uncertain and insecure about Jaehyun, he still felt his inner Alpha bare its teeth, ready to end anyone who tried to separate Sicheng from him, friend or not.

When Taeil didn’t reply, Jaehyun tried his hardest not to use his Alpha voice, barely succeeding but this was his chance to  _ finally _ be with Sicheng in a way he’d dreamt of for so long. Perhaps he was too confident, one could argue, but Jaehyun wasn’t scared of rejection one bit as he knew his feelings for Sicheng were returned.

“Taeil, it’s too risky,” Jaehyun murmured, reaching over to table to grab a lighter to lit the cigarette between his fingers. “You don’t want to gamble with Sicheng’s safety.”

“Fine,” Taeil breathed after a while, finally breaking the eye contact by looking away, running his hands down his face while sighing despairingly. “I will ask Sicheng.”

Jaehyun was mentally absent throughout the whole night, his thoughts lying with the omega in heat.

* * *

 

Jaehyun was on the bus, on the way to his classes, when he got a call from Taeil the next morning. It felt like a huge relief when Taeil had informed him of Sicheng’s decision to accept Jaehyun’s offer as Sicheng’s heat mate. So when he reached the next bus stop, he got off before getting on another bus that’d take him to Sicheng and Taeil’s dorm.

The exact moment Jaehyun entered his friends’ flat, a visible shudder ran through his whole body as he inhaled those sweet, alluring heat pheromones that were everywhere in the apartment, engulfing him completely.

Taeil was there immediately, running to him in the hallway, helping him out of his coat. “He’s in his room,” Taeil informed him before leading him into the two omega’s small kitchen. It was extremely small, as there was barely enough space for the two of them. “I’ve filled the fridge with food and I’ve cooked meals for you two. They’re in the freezer. There should be enough for at least a couple of days, but if there’s not, I’ve bought ten packets of ramen—they’re in this cabinet,” Taeil explained, touching the cabinet with his hand.

Jaehyun nodded, showing Taeil that he was listening to him and understood everything. It’d definitely be to his own benefit that Taeil trusted him fully, taking his feelings for Sicheng into consideration. Sure, Jaehyun was listening to Taeil, but only with one ear as the sweetness in the air was challenging his attention.

“Also,” Taeil continued, grabbing a backpack from the kitchen table, throwing it over one shoulder. “If anything happens, call me immediately, okay? And try to make sure Sicheng takes his medicine every morning. They’re standing on Sicheng’s nightstand.”

Jaehyun’s eyes keep flickering between Taeil and Sicheng’s room, his hands shaking in anticipation and lust.

“Where are you staying?” Jaehyun asked, forcing himself to focus on the shorter male in front of him. “I mean, while Sicheng’s is in heat?”

“Taeyong has offered me to stay at his place,” Taeil explained, turning around, beginning to walk back towards the front door with Jaehyun hot on his heels. “If you haven’t called me within three days to give me an update, I will come over here myself.”

Jaehyun nodded, silently watching Taeil as he tied his shoes and put on a coat, getting ready to leave the young pair all to themselves. Before leaving the house, Taeil turned around to face Jaehyun one last time, establishing eye contact with the Alpha for a moment. “Take good care of him, Jaehyun. Don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t. You know I won’t,” Jaehyun replied quietly, his eyes following Taeil as the man nodded before bidding him a farewell and walking out of the door. When the door closed, Jaehyun was paralysed for a moment, staring at the door and the Alpha inhaled deeply. Sicheng’s pheromones were calling out for him, begging him to go to Sicheng and knot him, to make his pain go away.

Turning around, Jaehyun walked with slows steps towards Sicheng’s room, his heart beating like crazy. He had a lump in his throat and he felt like he was about to choke on the abnormally large amount of saliva in his mouth.

“Sicheng?” Jaehyun carefully called out when he reached the younger’s room, knocking on the closed door while awaiting some kind of response. However, the only response he got from the other was a painful whimper, a whimper that was calling for him, urging the Alpha inside him to run into the room and soothe the pain the Omega was currently feeling.

With careful movements, Jaehyun slowly opened the door to Sicheng’s room, almost choking when he was hit with yet another wave of heat pheromones. Sicheng was lying naked on his bed, wrenching painfully in the sheets with tears running down his beautiful face.  

Unwillingly, his body began reacting to the Omega on the bed. His abdomen began stirring, his teeth lengthened, and he could feel his own Alpha pheromones emerging from his skin, especially from his armpits. He was shaking all over, palms itching to walk over to the other and touch him all over, to make Sicheng his.

His body was preparing him to mate.

Jaehyun swallowed a lump in his throat before shutting the door closed behind him, leaving the room in darkness. The omega’s room was small with one equally small window on the wall furthest from the door that was completely covered by a thick black curtain. Luckily he was able to see in darkness and the sight of Sicheng’s naked body on the bed was still fully sharp. The medium sized bed was placed on the left side of the room in the corner, pressed against two of the walls. On the right side of the room, sitting next to the slender white closet, stood a desk made out of wood, a small lamp placed on the table next to different books from his social science class that were messily spread across the desk. A huge poster of Jay Chou hung on the naked wall next to the bed, making the idol the first thing Sicheng saw when he’d wake up.

Jaehyun had always been kind of bitter each time he’d come over to Sicheng’s place, having to see that Chou-dude’s face. But he knew how happy the celebrity made Sicheng every time he’d make Jaehyun listen to one of the Chinese Idol’s songs, Sicheng softly singing along and Jaehyun was completely engrossed each time. Sure, Jaehyun was an Alpha and the poster annoyed him tremendously, but Sicheng’s happiness was his happiness, and Jaehyun didn’t feel threatened by Sicheng’s love for the celebrity, so everything was fine and Jaehyun had continued his cautious courting.  

Jaehyun’s leg began walking on their own, moving him closer to the male until he was standing right next to the bed, staring down at him with his pupils replacing the irises completely.

“Sicheng?” he tried again, voice cracking but he didn’t even notice. The only thing that was filling his mind was Sicheng, the younger’s body, his smell, his mere presence. Sicheng to finally notice Jaehyun as he drunkenly regarded the elder through heavy lids. Like an infant, Sicheng lifted his arms up in the air towards Jaehyun like he wanted Jaehyun to pick him up, but it was a clear invitation to join him. And Jaehyun wasted no moment as he carefully yet determinedly crept into the bed, under the covers to Sicheng.

Sicheng was burning up. The omega was unsurprisingly extremely clingy and the second Jaehyun had placed himself on the bed, Sicheng was immediately all over the man, pulling him closer so their fronts were pressed against each other. Even through his grey t-shirt, Jaehyun could feel Sicheng’s boiling skin against his own, a clear indication of the unbearable pain the omega was in.

“J-Jaehyun,” the younger whimpered, throwing his arm around Jaehyun’s neck before pulling the elder even closer against him. The reserved, shy, yet adorable kid that they’d all come to know and love was nowhere to be seen—well, Sicheng was  _ always _ adorable, so that wasn’t entirely true but this version of Sicheng was raw, instinct-driven, sensual, and demanding, a side that the younger had never let loose and shown before.

“Hi, baby,” Jaehyun whispered lovingly, eyes locking with Sicheng’s hazy ones. He was searching for doubt, uncertainty, anything that’d make Jaehyun stop and walk out of the room. Sure, the way Sicheng was unknowingly humping against Jaehyun’s thigh, the pre-cum from Sicheng’s tip creating a wet pool on the elder’s jeans, was a rather obvious indication that the dirty images that filled Jaehyun’s mind was exactly what Sicheng wanted, what he needed.

But this wasn’t just a simple fuck, an easy hook-up. This was  _ Sicheng _ , the man he’d been obsessed with ever since they were first introduced by Taeil at his 22 nd birthday. Hell, despite Jaehyun being rather shy himself, he’d been all over Sicheng that evening, following him everywhere he went except for the bathroom. He barely managed to contain himself but he succeeded. Ever since that evening, the two had been inseparable, always around each other or texting each other.   

Jaehyun would never allow himself to treat Sicheng like a simple heat-mate, but it was not really a problem, truth be told, as Jaehyun saw Sicheng as the furthest thing from a simple heat-mate. His heart would never let him make such a distance between the two. And sure, Jaehyun didn’t know what the two exactly were, but he sure as hell knew that they weren’t just friends—they’d crossed that line long ago.

As if Sicheng knew Jaehyun was mentally absent for a short moment, Sicheng’s lips clumsily attacked Jaehyun’s, the younger eagerly trying to fuck Jaehyun’s mouth with his tongue, catching the elder off guard. “Baby—” Jaehyun managed to murmur between Sicheng’s desperate kisses. “Tell me—tell me what you want me to do.”

Instinctively, Jaehyun put his arms around Sicheng, his hands beginning to wander down the younger’s naked spine. Even though Jaehyun had never been with an Omega in heat before, his body acted upon its own, completely taking control of the situation. The feeling of not really being in control of the situation, having his mind switched off, was truly terrifying to be honest, even if it was somewhat a relief as well. Jaehyun’s heart really went out to Sicheng. This must be what the younger was going through as well.

Jaehyun’s hands stopped wandering when his fingertips slowly sank in between Sicheng’s crack, which was dripping wet with Omega juices, and Jaehyun almost  _ howled _ in pleasure. “O-Oh my god,  _ Sicheng _ ,” Jaehyun whimpered while he boldly let his fingers near the younger’s entrance, fingertips slowly running over the younger’s relaxed ring muscles. “Y-You’re so wet, baby.”

“J-Jaehyun,” Sicheng cried, removing one of his arms from the other’s neck. Instead he grabbed a fistful of Jaehyun’s t-shirt, hanging on it like his life depended on it. “It hurts. I-It hurts so much,” he sobbed, moving his head forward against Jaehyun, drying his tears with the elder’s shirt.

“I-I know, sweetheart. I will make it go away, okay? I will make the pain go away, baby, if you want me to,” Jaehyun cooed, removing his hands from the younger’s bottom just to place them on Sicheng’s shoulder, gently pushing him back onto his back before hovering above him.

Even before he managed to tell Jaehyun to  _ yes, please fuck me and end this hell _ , Jaehyun was already pulling off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor before giving his pants, underwear, and socks the same treatment. When he was butt naked, just like the man beneath him, Jaehyun grabbed the back of Sicheng’s kneecaps, pulling Sicheng’s legs up so they were resting on Sicheng’s own chest, displaying the younger’s abdomen fully.

Sicheng’s cock was rock hard against his lower stomach, pre-cum smearing both his cock and belly. But what really caught the Alpha’s attention was Sicheng’s hole; the unclenched hole was shuddering, his juices pouring out of the small asshole. The sight made Jaehyun tremble, a shiver running down his spin. The smell alone was so sweet and inviting, causing each cell on Jaehyun’s skin to tingle, urging him to help the Omega in pain.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Jaehyun mumbled, shutting his eyes while breathing heavily through his mouth as if it’d help with the wonderful smell. But rather than not smelling the tempting scent through his nose, breathing through his mouth only made him even wilder as he could practically  _ taste _ the sweetness of the scent on his tongue. “Sicheng, please tell me if you want this or not because I-I’m going crazy over here.”

He had to physically restrain himself to not shoot down and eat the younger raw and greedily. But even though it was one of the hardest things he’d ever been exposed to, consent was the most important thing and Jaehyun would never in a million years do anything to Sicheng without his consent no matter how much it’d leave the younger in pain.

“I—” Sicheng cried out, tears and snot running down his face, pain written across his features and Jaehyun’s heart was bleeding for him. “Please make it go away, Jaehyun. I-I want you to make the pain go away.”

That was all it took for Jaehyun to visibly shiver, pre-cum running out of the head of his own cock at the sound of Sicheng  _ begging _ him to take care of him. It was not just a declaration of the younger’s want for the elder; it was much more than that. It was a sign of Sicheng’s utter trust in Jaehyun, that Sicheng trusted him so much that he’d let Jaehyun take care of him in such a vulnerable state. It was such an honourable offering and Jaehyun felt like his heart was blooming with pure love for the younger.

Perhaps the pheromones in the air did play a little part in it as well, but that didn’t change Jaehyun’s feelings for Sicheng.

Bending forward, still with his hands planted solid on the bend of Sicheng’s knees, Jaehyun’s head neared the younger’s entrance and with a flat tongue, Jaehyun took one big lick. Jaehyun was too far gone to even notice which one of them groaned loudly at the touch—if they both did—but it didn’t matter. Sicheng’s taste on his tongue, in his mouth, and was sending him over the edge and before he could even stop himself, Jaehyun was having yet another taste, and another, and another, greedily licking, sucking, lapping the rim.

Sicheng was far gone, wrenching around and grabbing the sheets with his weak fists. Jaehyun was pulling him over the edge into an unknown zone he’d never been in, and even though he probably should feel scared, he felt completely safe in Jaehyun’s hands. Sicheng’s breath hitched when he felt Jaehyun’s tongue poke past his entrance, his hands shooting forward to fist two tufts of Jaehyun’s hair in a desperate attempt to feel some kind of control of the situation, even though he was far gone.

“O-Oh my— _ fuck _ !” Sicheng choked on his own words, throwing his head back as Jaehyun’s tongue pushed past Sicheng’s entrance before retreating, repeating multiple times, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper each time. Sicheng’s insides were trembling around Jaehyun’s tongue, growling possessively when he felt Sicheng’s pushing his face closer to the younger man’s skin, forcing his tongue even further inside Sicheng’s hole.

The way Sicheng naturally loosened up for him, how the amount of juices increased rapidly, caused Jaehyun to tighten his grip on Sicheng’s thighs, nails drilling into the younger’s soft skin. Jaehyun didn’t even notice how his canines extended, pricking Sicheng’s soft skin around his buttocks, which only caused a thick slick of pre-cum to slide out of the Omega’s cock.

With a needy grunt, Jaehyun pulled away from Sicheng’s ass, looking up at Sicheng through his lust-filled eyes. His chest was heaving rapidly, breathing heavily through his mouth like he was a dog in heat; ironically enough.

When he’d maintained eye contact with the Omega for a few seconds, Jaehyun dove back down, this time going for the younger’s member. With a flat tongue, Jaehyun slid it across Sicheng’s balls, lubricating them with his own spit mixed with Sicheng’s own juices.

The reaction from the younger was almost explosive as he groaned lewdly, his whole body shaking violently while he was drowning in the pleasure Jaehyun gave him. Sicheng’s mind was completely clouded with desperation and desire, making it impossible for him to create actual sentences in his mind, only offering the elder moans and groans.  

After planting small kisses all over his balls, Jaehyun slowly moved his lips up to the shaft of the Omega’s dick where he stuck out his tongue, caressing and lapping his hard cock. Jaehyun grabbed Sicheng’s cock, swirling his tongue over the head of the shaft before taking the member into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, Jaehyun sucked his cock, taking more and more of the dick inside his mouth, letting his head bob up and down it, leaving Sicheng a quivering mess underneath him.

Sicheng’s entire body was shaking almsot violently at the sensation of Jaehyun’s mouth coming into contact with his own genitals, causing him to throw his head back while grunting shakingly. The Omega’s hands found their way to Jaehyun’s brown curly locks, successfully keeping Jaehyun in place while showing his delightness with the situation, which only urged Jaehyun to continue. Jaehyun was sloppy and messy, his lips were swollen and wet with saliva, his throat was sore from the way Sicheng’s cock was hitting the back of his throat, but Jaehyun kept going, wanting Sicheng to experience nothing but pleasure.  

“Keep your legs like this, sweetie,” Jaehyun rasped, squeezing his hold around the back of Sicheng’s knees before letting go. Jaehyun didn’t remove his heavy gaze from Sicheng, demanding the Omega’s full attention as he slowly moved his hands down to Sicheng’s abdomen. When he grabbed Sicheng’s cock and gave it a few tugs it sent a shiver through Sicheng, causing him to cry out in pleasure, his body almost shaking from the pleasure.

“Ah-ah,” Jaehyun cooed when Sicheng’s legs began wandering down, quickly letting go of Sicheng’s cock to grab the Omega’s legs to put them back in place once again. “I told you to keep them this way, didn’t I, baby?”

Giving the younger a gentle pat on his thigh before resuming his work with Sicheng’s cock, Jaehyun slowly began to move his hands up and down the other’s member. His cock was rock hard, Sicheng feeling like he was going to burst if he didn’t cum soon.

“J-Jaehyun, please. Make it go away. I-I want it now,” Sicheng sobbed, trying to move his hips upwards in a pathetic attempt to make the elder quicken his movements, desperate for more friction. “Put it in now!”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jaehyun hushed, leaning forward and hovering over Sicheng, gently placing a hand on Sicheng’s cheek, caressing the skin lovingly. “I need to prepare you properly, okay? I know it hurts, baby. I know.”

Sicheng sobbed but nodded, allowing Jaehyun to tenderly brush his tears away with his thumbs. He then moved backwards, letting his nails run down the younger’s stomach, leaving back red marks on the porcelain-like skin. Sitting back on his knees, Jaehyun let his fingers run over Sicheng’s rim, smearing the younger’s thick juices all over his finger.

With a smeared middle finger, Jaehyun carefully pushed past the younger’s rim, inhaling sharply as he watched his finger disappearing into the Omega’s ass. “Shit, baby, your ass is literally pulling my finger inside you.”

Sicheng was a quivering mess when Jaehyun sat a slow, steady pace, pulling his finger out before pushing it inside his ass again, repeating the movement. Throwing his head back, Sicheng let out a needing moan, slowly nearing a feeling of satisfaction from being filled with  _ something _ —but the hunger would never be satisfied before he’d get knotted by an Alpha cock.

“One more, J-Jae, put in one  _ more _ ,” Sicheng begged, spreading his legs even further as if that’d make Jaehyun go deeper and add another finger. Jaehyun didn’t answer, simply continuing to thoroughly prepare the younger. When the elder added his index finger, Sicheng arched his back, groaning loudly, impatiently trying to create even more friction. It didn't take long before Jaehyun had three of his fingers inside Sicheng's ass, stretching him out properly and preparing him for what was to come.

Giving his own cock a few tugs and spreading the lube all over his member, Jaehyun moved closer to Sicheng, placing his hand on the younger’s stomach. He then placed his member near the younger’s loose entrance before slowly pushed inside Sicheng. Both males moaned loudly at the feeling of their flesh becoming one.

Sicheng was breathing heavily through his mouth, panting as the cock forced his walls apart, filling him up completely. Immediately after Jaehyun’s cock was planted all the way inside of him, a feeling of relief was floating through Sicheng and Jaehyun immediately noticed the tension that left Sicheng’s body.

“Is it good, baby? Do you feel a little better?” Jaehyun purred sensually, running his hand down the younger’s stomach while carefully beginning to move his hips, leaving the younger a quivering mess beneath him. The Alpha’s chest was swelling with pride at the thought of being the one soothing the younger’s pain.

“Yes, it’s—please, Jaehyun,” Sicheng groaned, locking his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, pulling the elder closer to him, causing the Alpha’s cock to push even deeper inside his hole. “Make it go away!”

As Jaehyun began moving his hips frequently while growling heatedly at the younger’s demand, Jaehyun began setting a slow yet solid rhythm. Leaning forward, Jaehyun placed his forearms on the sheets on each side of Sicheng’s head, their faces on inches apart. While moving his hips carefully against Sicheng’s ass, Jaehyun managed to establish eye contact with the Omega, staring intensely into Sicheng’s drunk eyes.

Jaehyun’s breath was warm against Sicheng’s skin. It didn’t take long before Sicheng lifted his head, capturing Jaehyun’s lips with his own. Running his tongue over Jaehyun’s lips, Sicheng managed to get the other male to open his mouth and Sicheng attacked immediately, forcing his tongue inside the Alpha’s mouth. He flicked his tongue against Jaehyun’s, earning a needy moan from the other. The kiss was messy as they both were too desperate, too impatient; their teeth were clicking, tongues swirling around each other, and it left both men panting and mewling for more.

When Sicheng’s neck began to hurt too much he was forced to break the kiss and he laid his head on the pillow. As Jaehyun moved his head down and planted his lips onto Sicheng’s neck, creating blue and purple hickeys on the neck, Sicheng threw his head back and let out a lewd mewl. The way Jaehyun was sucking, licking, nipping Sicheng’s neck was enough to drive the younger wild. It felt so right; Sicheng was wailing for Jaehyun to actually break his skin with his teeth, to seal the deal and mate with him. The motion was so intimate and possessive. Sicheng felt extremely emotional all of a sudden when he realised that this was actually happening, that Jaehyun had wanted to help him through his heat, and that Jaehyun had clearly shown he wanted to mate him.

It was something Sicheng had been imagining since they first met—to feel Jaehyun’s teeth sink into his neck, sealing their bond. The two wolves had never spoken about the possibility of mating but Sicheng knew that Jaehyun wanted it just as much as he did. Unfortunately, none of the males had—up till now—the courage to take that step further but things were different this time. And they were both ready.

“J-Jaehyun,” Sicheng breathed, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips and tongue on his throat take over his mind completely and suddenly, he felt like crying in relief. “Jaehyun I-I like… I like you s-so much,” Sicheng sobbed, moving his hands up to his head so he was hiding his face behind his palms. The confession left his mouth without his own permission.

Jaehyun stopped moving his hips completely, removing his lips from Sicheng’s throat to lift his head slightly to regard the man underneath him. His mouth was hanging agape and shock was written across his face. Sure, Jaehyun kind of knew that Sicheng felt this way about him, but the confession came out of nowhere, catching him off guard. For a moment, Jaehyun felt like his throat was constricted and he couldn’t form a sentence.

“I-I love you Jaehyun, so m-much. A-and when Taeil hyung told me y-you’d offered to help me,” Sicheng continued, crying at this point but there was no doubt his tears were happy tears. “I was—I was so h-happy and relieved.”

“Sicheng…” Jaehyun whispered hoarsely, voice cracking, as he stared down at the younger male in pure adoration.

“I-I’ve been hoping for this to happen for so long a-and now it’s finally ha-happening,” Sicheng cried, letting Jaehyun remove his hands from his face, hoping for Jaehyun to say something, just  _ anything _ .   

Rather than replying immediately, Jaehyun look down at Sicheng, completely stunned, before he aggressively crashed his lips against Sicheng’s. Every cell in Jaehyun’s body was vibrating, his blood boiling underneath his skin and his heart was blooming with love in his chest.

“Sicheng,” Jaehyun shakily whispered against Sicheng’s lips, staring into the younger’s chocolate brown eyes, allowing himself to drown in the bottomlessness. “I’ve been waiting for this for—for so long. You have no idea. I love you so much, baby. So fucking much.”

Jaehyun rested his forehand against Sicheng’s before closing his eyes, breathing heavily. He then began to move his hips again slowly, his cock forcing its way inside the younger’s entrance. The way Sicheng was clenching around his member was enough to make Jaehyun lift himself up on his hands, giving him more control over the situation. It was easier for him to quicken up his pace, moving his hips quicker and quicker, drilling his cock inside Sicheng’s ass with an increasing force.

“Alpha,” Sicheng mewled, releasing the grip his legs had around Jaehyun’s waist, only to move them back onto his own chest, giving Jaehyun easier access to his ass. “Please give me y-your knot, Alpha, I need it so bad.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jaehyun grunted, his hips practically hammering into Sicheng as this point, his balls pressing against Sicheng’s buttocks each time he buried his dick in the Omega’s ass. It didn’t take long before Jaehyun could feel his release near, which only urged him to move even quicker and sloppier, his movements becoming messier and messier, rhythm irregular.

Sicheng reached down to his own cock, stroking the shaft as he felt his own orgasm just around the corner. His breath hitched shakily, trying to move his hands in the same rhythm as Jaehyun pounded into him but everything was irregular so it was an impossible task.

Sicheng was a moaning mess and the only thing that stopped him from orgasming was the absence of an Alpha knot in his hole. He felt empty, so damn empty, despite his ass feeling filled with cock—he was going crazy.

“Jaehyun, p-please. Give me your knot. It hurts without it,” Sicheng sobbed, running his hand through Jaehyun’s hair, his fingertips touching the elder’s sweaty scalp, moving the bangs away from his forehead so Sicheng was able to look into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“If… Jaehyun, I—I want you to bite me,” Sicheng panted. “If you want—if you want to then please bite me, Jae.”

Jaehyun was panting hard, tongue out of his mouth like a fucking dog, droplets of sweat running from Jaehyun’s forehead down on Sicheng’s naked chest. He didn’t comment on Sicheng’s request. He just stared at the Omega beneath him while his hips were moving frantically, desperate for release as his clouded mind tried to take in Sicheng’s words.

“C-Can I?” Jaehyun panted into Sicheng’s sweaty neck, his hips still pounding into the Omega’s entrance, the two wolves completely driven by instincts at this point. It was a dangerous request but both of them were too far gone to even think about the consequences.

“Yes, please! I-I want to,” Sicheng mewled, instinctively, arching his back even further and leaning his head to the side, giving the elder better access to that delicate neck of his. And that was all it took for Jaehyun to attack.

The Alpha shot forward, his lengthened teeth sinking into Sicheng’s neck, breaking through the soft skin. Blood flowed inside Jaehyun’s mouth and the Alpha couldn’t contain his excitement. The bite triggered his knot, causing Sicheng to yell somewhere in the distance but it seemed so far away. The only thing he could hear was his own, quick pulse.

With a frantic wail, Jaehyun’s seed shot into Sicheng’s hole, filling up the Omega nicely while gluing the two together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to you can follow me on tumblr, twitter and what not, all at @ taebaebts
> 
> thanks for reading! part 2 will be up.... errr, at some point


End file.
